


Heartless

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The other day I dreamed of River. Then I had this shit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I dreamed of River. Then I had this shit.

Scott：

混蛋。在意大利那会儿你把那打钞票递给我，说你恋爱了，那时我就想吐出这两个字了。你前脚踏出房门我他妈就哭得就像你马子——至今不知道怎么念她的名字，哦，现在也许只记得一个首字母了——告诉我同样的事那时一样，也许更糟。还有在Bob的葬礼上，我从坡底往上瞄，看到你坐在第一排，我甚至都忘了你叫什么名字——混蛋？我不知道。你穿的那套黑西装那么干净，哪像我们，把土挥到衣服头发上，交换唾液，到最后手风琴都混在凳子里扔地上了。直到现在我从没去过一场演唱会，但我知道伍德斯托克，我想那是我离这玩意儿最近的时候。也是离你最远的时候。你他妈就是亚利桑那州的拉斯维加斯，在你这里凤凰城都成了狗屁。

我是想说，醒来的时候我好像又回到了爱达荷州的那条蠢公路，长着fucked-up face的那条，你摩托车坏在那里的那条。口袋里的钱已经不见了，我那块怀表也被拿走了，靠啊，还有那个钱包，Bob的，也没了。没准是把我载到这里的那个家伙拿走当报酬了吧，不知道。我在意的是他有没有趁我睡着的时候操了我，那我就，妈的，亏大了。

那家伙为什么要把我带回到这里来？我就说那条路是环绕的，像条蠢蛇又咬到自己的尾巴。可我想起我妈妈的房子，蓝色的，不是绿色。我很确定，我怎么会忘记？也许我妈就在爱达荷躲着，我还是想找她，但没那么想了。从意大利回来之后，我就哪儿也不想去。想看见你，又不想。那天我完事拿了钱走出门，笑，笑得比我们一起整了变态德国佬那次还厉害，哈哈哈，然后我哭，跪在地上，屁股朝天，天昏地暗。但愿你没看到，没准可怜得像条断了腿的老狗。

哦，对了。我上次捡了条流浪狗。我不是跟你说过吗，我没养过狗。这次，这第一次，我养的流浪狗，就是断了条腿的老狗，在一个装满碎啤酒瓶的垃圾桶旁捡到的。棕毛，很普通的狗，不知道是什么种类，我又怎么会知道。不知为了报复还是为了啥，我叫他Scotty。Scott就是狗，狗就是Scott。我亲爱的三腿狗，眼里总是含着泪花，和眼屎。我他妈竟然爱上他了。可最后他妈的竟然被车撞死了。看见他躺在血泊里，我喊它的名字，Scott，哭不出来，我竟然觉得庆幸——幸好不是这个Scott。但这不代表我不恨你。

很多很多次，我在路上睡着的时候，看见我的头枕在妈妈腿上，她揉着我的头发说，一切都会好起来的。而有一次，没有妈妈，就我一个人躺在长凳上，身后是红屋顶的房子。那次我睁开眼睛，就到了波特兰，头枕在你的腿上，你看着我，像在嘲笑我睡觉流的口水，你说我们到了。我从没感觉这么心安，早知道那时我就再假装嗜睡症发作好了。

老天，我想吻你。你一定不知道，在爱达荷的那堆柴火旁，我从没那么害怕过，但我还是说了出来了，尽管话都说不完整，像个刚学会说话的小屁孩。你说两个男人不能相爱，我知道，我知道你会这么说。我不敢看你的脸，但还是偷瞄了一眼，然后就心碎了，火光映在你脸上，有一层金黄的高贵，而你就是个精致的雕塑，你没有心，至少没有一颗可以给我的心，因为你眼里的同情让我觉得更冷了，我抿住嘴唇不让自己的牙齿发颤。但你叫我过去躺在你身上睡。我像个掉进海的人抱到了船的残骸，毫不犹豫地扑了上去，差点摔在火里。你一定不知道，我的嘴唇贴着你的胸膛，在那里留下了多少个吻。

现在说这些又有什么用呢。我恨你，但我没吻过你的嘴唇，还是不甘心。你个没良心的——算了，就这样吧。

以前跟你讲过一个“妓女”的故事。你知道的，她本来不是女人，是个男的。要是他像我们这些人那样（现在不包括你了）靠在墙边站街，停在他面前的车估计得把路给堵住。但他做了女人。奶子比你的头都要大，花了不少钱，全部身家。他，她的歌舞秀别提多棒，台下听她唱Judie London那首《Cry Me A River》的男人没有在撸也许都已经半勃了。她的结局，你记得吗，她小时候居然是在天主学校读的，她爱神父，神父也爱还是男孩的她。后来还俗的神父上了她，但不知道是他心爱的那个小男孩，最后他们结婚了。

你不信，偏说这故事是我从哪个烂电影或是哪本廉价杂志看来的——我他妈哪有钱、哪有心思去看电影？还买师奶才看的破杂志？你后来把结局给改了。你说，你以为他们会有这么纯洁的爱？她会戳穿一切，找神父勒索，否则把他在天主学校性侵犯“他”的事告出去，神父哪会是省油的灯，他千方百计把她弄死。怎么个死法比较好呢？你说那把刀就从她左边的硅胶胸穿过心脏，就这样死。

我笑着问你怎么这么残忍，你挑眉说，但这就是生活本来的样子呀。

刚才又看到一只灰兔子从路旁的杂草里飞窜跑过，这自以为是的小家伙要跑到哪里去呢？原野尽头的那片树林？还是自以为跑到路的尽头了结果像Scott一样被车撞死？谁知道呢。反正这条路没有尽头。我一直尝着呢。


End file.
